Back in Hell !
by Facelove
Summary: The team is stuck in Arizona, where the landscapes are very similar to another country. Especially for a team member. Is that others can help ? Or is that too back in hell ?


**Hi !**

I'm starting a new story. I hope you like it. Do not forget to give your review at the end.

The A-team is not for me.

I'm looking for a beta for this fic. Tell me if you're interested, thank you very much.

* * *

Each member of the A-team fought with the men who harassed the small Mexican peasant farming.

Indeed, they had destroyed their crops to sow on the place of the plans of cocaine there and then used the peasants as their slaves. But a woman had managed to escape and seek help from the A-Team who had helped his parents in the past in another village.

On site they quickly realized that local authorities were also part of the scheming, what made things more complicated.

But today, they finally took over and after ridiculed as they knew so well the police, fought now with bare hands the stalkers.

But the match was tough. The stalkers were more than a dozen men pretty well built.

But the A-team had the advantage of being smarter and teamwork.

Hannibal gave a punch to a man, the slightly disorienting, and pushing towards BA took delivery of giving it a turn punch well placed directly involve the unconscious. He then threw himself on the side of the barn in clumps of hay piled up and doing a man's job.

A little farther, Murdock and Face worked back to back thus avoiding attacks from behind. They took longer to get rid of their attackers, but their speed and power were their strengths and chaining moves.

But Face found himself facing a man of stature equal to BA, which caused his punch did not even move man. Face looked up at him, wincing slightly as he took hold of the neck and being airborne.

- BA! Face cried knowing he can not have it.

BA hearing his name, knocked the last man who was to him then, with Hannibal, both breathless by this battle quickly turned to the other two team members.

They saw Face taking themselves a whim in his head and then being thrown through the barn. He took a long gliding before landing in the concrete wall by a sickening sound. Murdock turned his head crush at this moment and saw his best friend fall like a rag doll to the ground unconscious and he took a right in his turn.

BA growled and charged the man who had hurt her little brother while Hannibal went to help Murdock get rid of the last three remaining men.

Together, they finished the job when BA went on punching rage at the man who resisted physically.

And finally, the man fell to the ground semi conscious and BA leaned on him to grab his collar in turn.

- The next time, sucker, take someone your own size! Then stunned with a final blow.

Meanwhile, Hannibal and Murdock had quickly attached all men. Although they had seen the youngest member of the team be manhandled, they should primarily secure the area.

And together they finally headed towards Face who had not moved since earlier.

Hannibal crouched beside him at the same time as BA and Murdock watched the standing stage, concern reading on each of the faces.

Hannibal rolled Face gently back and frowned at the sight of his right eyebrow bleed abandonment, as well as the bump already violacer spreading slowly across the right side of his forehead. He put two fingers on her neck and he made a sign in other than a poult was present.

He took the handkerchief Murdock handed him and wiped the surplus of blood which flowed into its eyes and left him then on the wound so pressing to try to stop the bleeding. To touch Face began to moan slightly. With his free hand, Hannibal then began gently slapping his cheek.

- Come on kid wakes up.

Face turned his head slightly, but did not open his eyes.

- Face go it's time.

Face slightly opened eyes fluttering eyelids but immediately closed.

- I told wake up Lieutenant ! Hannibal said, in his best voice of Colonel.

He did not want to use the advantage of command but he knew that in some cases, his men, but especially Face, responded better orders. And this time was no exception. Face opened his eyes instantly control direction, his eyes falling directly into that of Hannibal smiled back.

- Welcome back, kid! How do you feel?

But instead of answering, Face vomited. Hannibal with the help of Murdock rolled him then quickly on the side to prevent it suffocates. Once finished, they set him on the back, exchanging worried glances and finally Face took speech in a weak voice.

- Permission to pass Colonel?

Hannibal looked into the eyes of the conman and it tore her heart. They had to move quickly, but he could not force Face to fight against illness.

- Sure kid!

Just finished his words, Face closed his eyes to enjoy the comfort of the unconscious.

Hannibal remained a few seconds to look at his Lieutenant lost in his thoughts and resumed chief operating team.

- Okay guys, we go. Murdock will heat the bird. BA you take Face. I take care to leave a note for the government. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can provide medical assistance to Face.

The other two team members nodded and began their work.

Murdock ran outward to start the helicopter they had seen them arriving with the jeep which the farmers had lent them.

Hannibal detached from his Lieutenant to go write what it was there and will contact via the radio of the helicopter the army. In fact, the police are in on it, they had no choice but to use the army to take care of criminals.

BA then gently took in her arms Face to take him to the helicopter.

Once before, he stopped and looked at the machine, the rotor fins already started making a cloud of dust around.

He felt a hand behind him on his shoulder and Hannibal put his side.

- You've already done before BA. Hannibal told him calmly knowing fears Sergeant to take the airs. He hoped that would be enough, he could not put to sleep him because he did not need to have two inactive men.

BA looked down, and saw the head of Face based on his chest with his eyes still closed. Then taking a deep breath of rage to see his little brother, he took his courage in both hands and without a word went up in the helicopter voluntarily. Hannibal stepped the step him, filled with pride to be the Colonel of this team, without ever returning to the barn where because of those who were in it precisely, one of his team was bad.


End file.
